1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connecting mechanism for connecting a first unit to a second unit, and particular to an electronic device using the connecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones and notebook computers, have a main body and a display panel pivotally connected to the main body by a connecting mechanism. Though the connecting mechanism satisfies basic requirements, a new type of connecting mechanism is still needed for improvement.